


My Eyes Were Opened

by a_little_push



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Gen, M/M, the pairing is just implied very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_push/pseuds/a_little_push
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man is changed into a vampire, the experience is not a pleasant one. And for Abraham it was not something he asked for or ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Were Opened

The first time Abraham opened his eyes after his death, all he saw was colours swirling in front of him and he moaned in confusion and pain. He felt hands he couldn't identify touch his cheek with fingertips before a cool rag was pressed over his eyes. The colours didn't stop even when he closed his eyes again but the coolness helped.

The hand stayed on his cheek.

The second time Abraham opened his eyes after his death, the world had solidified into shapes even if he couldn't quite tell what they were. He could see a familiar looking figure moving towards him but the hallucinations twisted it into something nightmare-ish, his stomach rebelling and he rolled over to dry heave, the taste of blood in his mouth.

Hands gently cradled his head and shoulders.

The third time Abraham opened his eyes after his death, he had more coherency that he’d had the previous two times. Was aware he should be dead. That he remembered being shot, he remembered dying. Or as much as one can remember dying. But he wasn't dead. With a hand that felt as heavy as his father’s axe had as a child, he lifted his hand to lay it over his breast as the world swam like he was underwater around him.

There was no heartbeat.

And he felt rage start to swell and he lurched to his feet, uncaring of the pain.

"Abraham no! You need to be lying down!"

"You!" he roared, pointing a finger in Henry’s face, advancing on him and for the only time Abraham could recall at the moment the other backed away from him until he had him boxed against the wall. Leaned in close to him and he could feel a growl building and bursting from behind his gritted teeth, slamming his palm against the wooden wall hard enough to crack it when Henry opened his mouth. “You did this!"

"Yes" Henry admitted as he cautiously reached out.

Before Abraham could react he was shoved backwards and his legs hit the bed, Henry in front of him and shoved again so he fell backwards.

What followed was a fight but one that Henry won by sheer virtue of his age and strength, a faint flush to his cheeks that told Abraham he’d recently fed. 

"Well this is nostalgic" Henry joked as he tightened the binding holding Abraham’s wrists to the wall, “Don’t you think?"

Abraham was in no mood for memories or joking, staring rage at Henry and as he had all those decades ago if he could have gotten free he would have tried to kill him. 

"Why?" he demanded and Henry sighed.

"Because I am selfish- and some men are too interesting to die."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my Abe roleplaying blog but I decided to post it here as well.


End file.
